Un extraño recuerdo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Un tiempo en la dirección les hace recordar como comenzó todo. Yaoi


**Nombre: **Un extraño recuerdo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 44/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Un extraño recuerdo  
**_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Para Scarlet Fubuki**

Jueves, eran las 12:05, cursaba ya la sexta hora y parecía ser otro día tranquilo en la secundaria Raimon, si como no, los chicos del grupo 3°B se había encargado de no hacer eso posible.

―por favor Goenji, Fubuki deténganse―gritaba desesperado el capitán―no vale la pena, se meterán en problemas

―lo sé pero él…―dijo el peli plata deteniéndose

―si yo vi lo que paso pero debes dejarlo―lo jaló de la playera―no puedes rebajarte a su nivel

―estás jugando con fuego―decía por su parte el chico de rastas―si Goenji te atrapa te mata seguro

―tranquilo Kidou―sonreía de medio lado cierto chico de ojos verdes―no es lo suficientemente bueno para medirse con Fudou Akio,

― ¿Crees que no puedo idiota?

―si pudieras alcanzarme ya lo hubieras hecho, ni junto a tu noviecito lo has logrado

―eres un maldito imbécil―dijo para seguir correteándolo por todo el salón Shuuya Goenji

―GOENJI, FUBUKI, FUDOU A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO

La diversión había terminado, los tres mencionados salieron lentamente del salón mientras se daban algunos empujoncitos echándose la tenía la culpa, la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a aquellos chicos.

―siéntense―ordenaba aquel tipo de traje mientras ponía unos papeles a un lado―joven Shuuya una sorpresa verlo aquí, y a usted señor…

―Fubuki S-Shirou―dijo con algún temblor en su voz

―joven Shirou y bueno usted señor Akio, otra vez, ¿Nunca va a aprender?

―déjese de cosas y vaya al punto de una vez

― ¿Disculpa?

―el castigo―respondió el mohicano como si fuera su igual―déjese de tanto sermón y ya démelo que tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme aquí sentado escuchando como, según usted, terminaremos en la cárcel si seguimos con nuestros "actos de vandalismo"

―2 semanas castigado ayudando al conserje a asear los salones además―sacó un papelito de un cajón del escritorio―quiero a su mamá mañana a las 8 para hablar sobre su actitud

―yo no sé porque manda a llamarla si sabe que no va a venir

―es enserio―subió la voz―la quiero aquí mañana junto con usted

―no me lo diga a mi dígaselo a ella―dijo saliendo de aquella habitación, vaya que el chico era todo un caso

―bueno jóvenes déjenme buscar su expediente―se levantó―se me quedan aquí sentados

El ruido de la puerta tras ellos avisaba que se había ido, no quisieron voltear, el tipo daba miedo.

―lamento haberte metido en problemas, todo ha sido mi culpa―se disculpaba con la cabeza baja el menor

― ¿Qué no eso debe decirlo Fudou?

―quizá―sonrió levemente el peli plata―pero todo ha empezado por mi culpa

―no fue tu culpa, te molestaba y te defendiste

―si lo sé pero de alguna manera él terminó peleando contigo

―no iba a dejar que te hiciera daño―le sonrió―no te preocupes de todas maneras ya he estado aquí antes

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendido Shirou mientras se acomodaba en la silla para escuchar la respuesta

―claro que si, recibiendo reconocimientos, trayendo a los malos―dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso―y para ayudar a los nuevos, después de todo aquí fue donde te conocí, la verdad es que no recuerdo que día fue exactamente pero recuerdo bien que fue en febrero, los pasillos comenzaban a adornarse con corazones y esas cosas con motivo de San Valentín, el director me dijo que había un chico nuevo, era extraño ya que estábamos a mitad del año, me dijo que te habías mudado y no conocías a nadie, quería que yo te guiara

―había llegado aquí porque no me sentía ya muy bien en mi anterior colegio, pedí el cambio y gracias a mis calificaciones me aceptaron en uno de los cupos vacios que habían dejado los reprobados, es raro que en una de las mejores escuelas haya espacio y mas a mitad de año, me sentí feliz porque había entrado pero sin duda estaba asustado ya que sería el único nuevo

―sí, eso exactamente me dijeron, era hora de educación física, hora casi libre, tan solo tenias que correr 20 vueltas y podías hacer lo que quisieras―sonrió―terminé de correr y después de ponerme el pantalón subí las escaleras que llevan a la dirección, abrí la puerta y ahí estabas

―jugando con un adorno del escritorio que por cierto casi se me cae del susto

―nos abríamos metido en un problema enorme

―me presenté y fue cuando conocí tu nombre

―con muchos nervios de mi parte comenzamos una conversación

―hasta que el director llego y nos gritó que nos fuéramos de su oficina aunque no sin antes darte el horario

―y todos los libros, no estaba preparado para eso y tuve que llevármelos en las manos―sonrió el peli plata

―te acompañé hasta la puerta, era obvio que ese día no entrarías y menos con esa "ropa de vago"

―eso fue lo que me dijo el director, ¿Qué tenia de malo mi ropa? ―se quejó

―para mi te veías bastante bien―dijo con una sonrisa picara el moreno―pero ya sabes cómo es la gente grande

―al otro día llegue más nervioso que el día anterior pero eso sí, sin mi ropa de vago

―eso fue lo bueno, te veías muy bien, el traje azul sí que era lo tuyo

― ¿Tú crees? La verdad es que toda la ropa se me ve muy bien, es el precio de ser tan lindo

―muy lindo―sonrió Goenji―cuando te vi entrar por la puerta sentí algo raro dentro de mí, estaba feliz, feliz de verte otra vez, me acerque a ti ante la mirada de los chicos que te rodeaban preguntándote si eras nuevo, eso era obvio ¿No? Si no ¿Para qué estarías en la escuela?, bueno como sea, así comenzamos a ser amigos

―muy buenos amigos, hasta la gente comenzó a pensar otra cosa

―eran esos días en los que la gente veía corazones por todos lados, gente metiche que no tiene nada que hacer más que estar inventando chismes

―eso sí pero después de todo eso ayudo ¿No crees?

―una cosa lleva a otra y ese chisme nos llevo a aquella vez

―el profesor de música nos había enviado a los dos a pegar por toda la escuela los carteles invitando a los estudiantes al concierto de San Valentín―completaba el peli plata―los tomamos sin decir nada, era mejor que estar en su aburrida clase

―caminábamos por los desolados pasillos de primer grado cuando justo pasamos por un grupito de chicas que nos preguntaron si salíamos

―negamos de inmediato pero ellas no se iban―dijo sonrojado el pequeño

―al final les dijimos que si para que se fueran pero…

―ellas querían ver un beso

―recuerdas bien mi querido Shirou, no tenían la intención de hacer otra cosa hasta que nos besáramos

― ¿De dónde salen esas chicas locas? Deben dejar de mirar tanta TV

―no creo que saquen eso de la televisión, la tecnología nos está matando

―si bueno ya sigue contando―presionó el peli plata

― ¿Para qué quieres que cuente si estuviste presente?

―porque comenzaste a contarlo tú así que ahora terminas la historia

―está bien, no te me alteres, pues las chicas no querían irse y por más que intentamos convencerlas que la escuela no era el lugar indicado para eso no entendieron

―entonces recurrimos al plan B―dijo haciendo una seña con la mano

―huir por nuestra vida

―correr hacia el baño de hombres en donde ellas no podían entrar

―pero estábamos en los primeros salones, sería difícil escapar de ellas―interrumpió el peli plata―así que sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo nos echamos a correr ante la mirada confundida del prefecto que se supone debió ayudarnos con el problema pero no, tan solo se quedo ahí parado mirando

―tan solo le falto sacar el celular para grabar―bromeó el moreno―como de milagro llegamos a los baños de hombres pero eso no las detuvo

―la única salvación, el ultimo baño con puerta con seguro, exclusivo para los profesores

―te jale del brazo, entramos y cerramos con seguro ante los golpeteos de esas locas

―tranquilo Goenji

―es que es la verdad, yo jamás miento, esas tipas sí que estaban locas

―tienes razón pero bueno volviendo a la historia nos quedamos ahí dentro como ¿20 minutos?

―quizá más hasta que se dejaron de escuchar golpes, al parecer se habían rendido

―pero teníamos miedo de salir, estaba asustado y cansado

―eso paso por qué no estabas en condición física Fubuki

―claro, como tú ya estabas acostumbrado a que te persiguieran

―si lo sé―sonrió―lo bueno que era el baño de los profesores porque si no hubiera sido una completa tortura estar ahí dentro aunque estuviera contigo

Fubuki tan solo sonrió

―estabas tan cerca mío y yo no sé que me pasó

―no dejabas de mirarme a los ojos―se sonrojó el peli plata

―me preguntaste que me pasaba pero yo no contesté

―me tenías preocupado hasta que te acercaste lentamente

―era un lugar pequeño, no me acerqué mucho―dijo sonriendo el moreno

―me tomaste por la cintura y buscaste mi boca

―correspondiste casi al instante y me rodeaste el cuello con tus manos

―la verdad es que también me sentía raro cuando estaba contigo y no sabía porque

―era eso

―si era eso―sonrió el menor―nos separamos después de un rato, querías disculparte pero calle tu boca con la mía haciendo que te sorprendieras un poco

―nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo como eso

―ni yo tampoco pero debía hacerlo si no hubiera sido todo igual cuando saliéramos

―salimos despacio por cualquier cosa, aun teníamos miedo, aunque ya era viable besarnos frente a ellas

―en la última hora ya todos sabían que salíamos,

―se enteraron antes que nosotros―dijo de broma el goleador―esas chicas sí que conocían a gente

―vaya que si, lo bueno de todo eso fue que tú y yo estuvimos juntos

―si―sonrió―de manera extraña pero aquel día comenzó nuestro noviazgo y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada

La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió justo cuando estaban por darse un beso

―ustedes ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el director entrando con unos papeles en la mano

―usted dijo que esperáramos aquí mientras iba por nuestros expedientes―respondió el peli plata

― ¿Yo dije eso? La verdad no me acuerdo ¿Y que se supone que hicieron?

―nada―respondieron al mismo tiempo

―no les creo―se quedó pensando―pero realmente no me importa, ya pueden irse

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó el menor

―no me hagas cambiar de opinión niño, vete o te castigo

―está bien, gracias director

―sí, sí, sí, ya vete

― ¿Ves? Te dije que todo estaría bien―lo abrazó el más alto

Las clases estaban por terminar, habían pasado 2 cosas geniales aquel día, la primera, lograron alcanzar a Fudou y la segunda, recordar aquel momento que les hizo estar juntos aunque haya sido, un recuerdo muy extraño.


End file.
